The Water Returns
by SakuraMoon1989
Summary: Kagome is confused... Chaos insues. Continuation of my oneshot "Water".
1. Chapter 1

Four days had passed and Kagome could still not wrap her head around what had happened between herself and Sesshoumaru at the hot springs that night. Honestly, she still couldn't believe she had gotten caught watching him. If she really cared, she could have blamed this all on Inuyasha. It was his fault for making her storm off in the first place. However, it was also her fault too. If she didn't insist on bathing consistently, then she wouldn't have ventured to the springs that night.

Her thoughts drifted away from who to blame, and landed on Sesshoumaru instead. She turned bright red, as an image of him, water rolling down his chest, presented itself in her mind. She shook her head sharply, to get rid of the image. She could not deny that he was a fine youkai specimen. His body seemed to have been sculpted from the finest stone and by a master artist. His face had to have been given to him by a kami. And his hair must have been made of silk. _Women in my time would kill for his hair._

Lying in her sleeping bag, she pulled Shippou closer. She would think more tomorrow.


	2. Loss

The next morning Kagome mourned the loss of warmth that came with climbing out of her sleeping bag. Before being thrown back in time, she had hated getting up with the sun. It was too early. Now, after having been here for so long, she couldn't sleep past the sun rising.

The cool air hitting her skin caused it to rise with Goosebumps. Rubbing her arms to warm them up some, she set about her morning routine of preparing breakfast for the group.

Inuyasha woke up shortly after the food started cooking, coming to slowly, as the smell of the food reached his sensitive nose. Arching his back, he sighed in satisfaction as it cracked. He jumped silently from the tree, landing on the balls of his feet, before approaching Kagome from behind and setting a hand on her shoulder, startling her from her thoughts.

Kagome jumped three feet out of her skin and squealed when Inuyasha set his hand on her shoulder. Putting her hand over her racing heart, she breathed a large sigh of relief when she realized that it was just him.

"Kami, Inuyasha. You scared the bejesus outta me. You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!" She admonished him, trying to calm herself down.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to your surroundings, wench, then I wouldn't have surprised you." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. Breakfast is ready, so I'm going to wake the others."

Inuyasha watched her go, not believing what had just happened. He had expected her to sit him, but she didn't… _Something's gotta be up._ Shrugging, he didn't worry about it too much. If it was something serious, she would tell him about it.

Sesshoumaru reigned in his aura and hid his scent, watching Kagome from a little way's away. He had been shadowing their little group for the past few weeks, even before their encounter at the springs. He didn't regret what had happened, of course. He never regretted anything. Everything he did, every action he took, was for a reason. It was well thought out, consequences thought about, and deemed important or not. It was obvious, though, that he was having an effect on her. She had been exceptionally absent-minded the past couple of days, forgetting to do things more than normal.

He smirked; pleased with the reaction he had gotten from her. She was attracted to him, that much he was certain of. But was it enough? Would she continue to act on attraction alone, or would he need to woo her as he would any other female he wanted?

He didn't want just any female, and he would not settle for just her body. No, he would take his time, and court her, just as his traditions demanded of him. He would seduce her; mind, body, and soul. She would be his, completely. Of that, he was certain.

Kagome shivered, a cold chill running down her spine. Something was coming.

A/N: Sorry about the wait on this. I was going to update yesterday, but the kids decided to run me ragged. I was too tired to even clean the kitchen last night... So now there's a pile of dishes that I'm gonna have to do later D: But yeah, I'm going to TRY to update once every day, or every other day, at least. I wish I could be more specific, but I've got the kiddos and they drive me crazy. Especially my niece. I'm watching her for my sister, because I live with her, and I don't have a job yet. Plus she's in the Navy and needs someone who can be there for her. Anyways, I'll try to make it every other day at least. Please review and let me know what you think!

Prompt: Loss, for The Lovely Mikos weekly quotes/prompts challenge

Words: 500


	3. Sunset

The sunset was beautiful that evening. The sky was alight with purples, oranges, reds, and yellows mixing together and creating the perfect blend of colors. The beauty was astounding, and as Kagome stood on the edge of a high cliff she tried her hardest to appreciate it, but her mind was on something else; someone else. Sesshoumaru had been near their group all day. She was actually surprised that Inuyasha hadn't even noticed. _Then again, he's always been pretty unobservant when it comes to things that aren't obvious._

Now, here she was, standing alone on the cliff. Her stomach was in knots because Sesshoumaru had spent the entire day brushing his aura against hers at random times. Even now she could feel it nearby. It was like he was _teasing_ her. _Why doesn't he just show himself! I am alone, after all._ Shaking her head, she decided to forget about him for the moment and enjoy the beauty before her. It was unlike any sunset she had ever seen.

"Miko."

Kagome stiffened, not expecting him to actually have approached her here. But she quickly relaxed, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, and she soon became curious as to why he came. He had to have a reason. She slanted her eyes at him, only to find that he had done the same. Blushing she looked away quickly.

"Was there anything you needed, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, without looking at him.

At first she thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he turned to her, "Do not venture out at night alone, Miko."

She stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. She was so surprised at his words that she almost didn't notice him beginning to leave. He had reached the edge of the forest before she thought to say anything to him.

"W-wait! Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. Did you come here tonight, only to tell me not to go out alone?" She question, jogging after him.

He turned towards her, his eyebrow raised slightly, before turning and beginning to walk again, "Hn."

Then he was gone, and she was left alone in the clearing, bathed in moonlight. She snapped her mouth shut and stared in the direction he had disappeared. _What was that about?_

It was only as she prepared for bed later that she realized there was a small note tucked into her pant pocket. Opening it, she read the elegant script, instantly knowing it belonged to him. Her eyes widened at what she read.


	4. Star

_Kagome,_

_ There is much to discuss. Meet me in 2 days' time, in the clearing that houses the Bone-Eaters Well, as soon as the sun touches the horizon. Inform the half-breed that you will be preoccupied for some time._

_ -S_

Kagome re-folded the note, still not believing what she had read. She was sitting on the edge of the well, feet dangling over the edge, waiting for Sesshoumaru. It had taken her some time to process what the note had said. She had lain in her sleeping bag for what felt like hours and had re-read the note countless times. It just didn't seem like the type of thing that Sesshoumaru would do. Then again, he was a very quiet subtle person. Part of her didn't expect for him to show up, afraid that the note wasn't actually from him. The logical side of her said that he had written the note, and that he would be there when the sun went down.

She sat there, waiting, and watched as the stars became more and more visible the further the sun went down. Sure enough, as soon as the sun touched the horizon, Sesshoumaru appeared before her, looking as regal as ever.

Prompt: Star

Words: 202


	5. Brother Dear

Reaching out his hand, Sesshoumaru beckoned her to him, "Come."

Kagome hesitated only a moment before accepting his hand, and following him away from the well. Before she knew it, he had pulled her against his chest and wrapped a single arm around her waist. She choked back a scream and breathed deeply while clinging to him. His armor was oddly absent and Kagome relished the opportunity to be so close to him. Despite his cold exterior, he was surprisingly warm; more so than even she thought he would be. Of course she hadn't really been paying much attention to his body temperature during their last encounter…

Shaking herself, she pushed that train of thought away, knowing that she had to pay attention to where they were going. She cracked open one eye when she noticed that Sesshoumaru had begun to slow their travel. The wind was whipping by them at a fast pace, but not so fast that she couldn't open her eyes. When she did, her breath caught at the sight before. Spread out around them, as far as the eye could see, was the most beautiful ocean she had ever seen. The deep blue spread before her, and behind her, but the further they went, the larger a small mass of land became. When they finally reached it, Kagome was breathless yet again. Stretching before them was a town filled with many large and small, buildings.

Suddenly, as Sesshoumaru broke through a strong barrier, Kagome was bombarded with the youki of many youkai. She winced as her powers threatened to flare up, and she quickly reined them in. It would do her no good to singe the person holding her. They continued on until they came to the largest building of them all. The only thing she could think of was the fact that Sesshoumaru lived in a palace. Although, she shouldn't have been so shocked, this was _Sesshoumaru_ after all. She still couldn't help but be intimidated by the sheer magnitude of the palace.

Sesshoumaru's feet touched the ground shortly before hers, and waiting before them was a youkai with long inky black hair and markings somewhat like Sesshoumaru's on his face. They were dark blue, but instead of two on each cheek, this youkai had three on each cheek, and no marking on his forehead. _I'll have to ask Sesshoumaru what the markings mean later._ Glancing between the two youkai, Kagome noticed that, while the black haired youkai was smirking, Sesshoumaru seemed to be…_tense is the only word I could use._

"Hello, brother."

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words: **428

A/N: Hey everyone. I know this is a day late, but my son and my niece decided that they wanted to be pains in my rear today and yesterday. I just couldn't get my son to stop whining today. He's been having sleep issues, so I cut his nap time shorter, so that he'll sleep longer at night. We'll see if it works :/ Anyways, thanks to the people who have reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers, and reviewers. Please review for me. Even if it is just to say good job, I don't mind constructive criticism either. I'll have the next chapter up asap.


	6. Let The Best Inu Win

Kagome glanced back and forth between the two youkai. Now that she was really looking at them, there was a bit of resemblance. They had moved from the front court yard into Sesshoumaru's study. That had been about 15 minutes ago, and not a word had been spoken yet. The tension in the air was so thick that she could have cut it with a knife. Sesshoumaru was staring at the unknown youkai with his infamous glare, his eyes as cold and hard as steel, while the recipient of his glare merely smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. After another 5 minutes of dead silence Kagome stood, almost startling the two youkai.

"I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama, but if you are going to sit here and stare at each other, I fail to see how my presence is necessary. Is there any way I can be shown to a room where I can bathe and change my clothing?" Kagome snapped, tired of watching them act like children.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and released a short burst of youki. His brother stared at her, mouth gaping, wondering how anyone could get away with speaking to his elder brother like that. _This woman, this miko, must be very special indeed. Hmm…_

Moments later the shoji was slid open and a small youkai servant knelt demurely beside it.

"Yumi will lead you to the springs to bathe and then to your quarters. I will be there to speak to you soon." With that Sesshoumaru dismissed them, and turned back to his brother.

Kagome followed the servant girl out and glanced back only long enough to see Sesshoumaru's figure disappear behind the shoji as it closed.

"So, brother, who is that delectable little morsel? Hmm, I should very much like a taste, when you are done with her, of course." He smirked as Sesshoumaru clenched his fists.

"You will do no such thing, Yuroumaru. And that is an order from your alpha. Make no mistake, the girl will be mine." Sesshoumaru's voice remained the same monotonous tone that he always used, if only a little strained.

Yuroumaru shrugged one shoulder, "That order does not stand, and you are well aware of that fact. You cannot forbid me from trying to take her as my own, unless you have marked her yourself. And if I am correct, she is not even aware of your interest in her."

Yuroumaru didn't know who the human was, and unlike his elder brother, he had no qualms about taking a human to bed, and had done so many times. However, this one was special somehow. She was a miko, which added to her exotic appeal, of course. But there was something about the way she had spoken to Sesshoumaru. Without fear of repercussions. It was appealing to him, that she was so fearless as to stand up to Sesshoumaru.

He stood and made to leave the room, turning to speak to Sesshoumaru, "I think I will pursue this female. May the best Inu win." Smirking he left, heading to his own quarters.

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 516

A/N: So, I decided to give you guys this chapter because I won't be able to update for a couple of days. I live in Virginia Beach, so I'm gonna get into a fight with Irene this weekend. Hopefully I win lol. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. And if I don't lose power, I should be able to update on Sunday, Monday at the latest. As long as my computer doesn't die, I'm going to work on typing up a couple of chapters over the weekend so that I can get ahead on my updates. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my awesome readers, and reviewers. Over 3,000 views on Dokuga, you guys are awesome. I hope you're all enjoying it. Keep up the reviews!


	7. Interest

Kagome stared in disbelief at Sesshoumaru, "So, you're telling me that you have a younger brother, that is older than Inuyasha, but he doesn't know about him."

"Hn."

"And that this brother has suddenly expressed an interest in me, after only knowing me for a few minutes?" She stated humorlessly.

"Hn. It seems that my interest has sparked his interest. He believes that if I am intrigued, then there must be some prize to be won." Sesshoumaru stated from his spot next to the fireplace, his hands at his sides.

Staring into the dancing fire, she sighed tiredly, _Why me?_

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

A/N: Sooooo sorry that it's taken so long to get this out! I've just been crazy busy recently. Anyways, I'm taking my son to meet with his father tomorrow, so I should start having some free time for the next week. I'm planning on spending all of it getting ahead of updates so that I can just upload it and get this story rolling. And for anyone who wants to know what the plan is, or where the story is going, the answer is… I don't know… . I've just been kind of winging it, and that's what I'm going to continue doing. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Until next time


	8. Finger

Kagome's first evening in Sesshoumaru's home had been less than relaxing, so as she prepared for bed, she fingered the fine silk yukata Sesshoumaru had loaned her. It was much finer than anything she had ever worn while growing up. If the yukata was made of fine silk, she wondered how much finer the kimonos were. The shoji facing the outside of the shiro slide open and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" She asked, head cocked to the left, eyebrows creased.

He turned to gaze outside, then turned back, hand out, "Walk with me."

Prompt: Finger, for September's DDN

Words: 100

A/N: Reviews please. I'll update more soon!


	9. Open

Taking his hand, Kagome followed him through the open shoji and into the night. The air was slightly warm with a small cool breeze that was a telltale sign of the coming winter. She took a deep breath, loving the feel of the cool air entering her nostrils.

Sesshoumaru led her through the garden at a slow pace, perfectly content simply walking with her. As he attempted to find the words he was searching for, he watched her. The slight upturn of her lips showed that she loved the night as much as he.

They silently walked for a while.

Prompt: Open, September's DDN

Words: 100


	10. Face

Kagome's face flushed when Sesshoumaru turned to her suddenly. He was standing close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body close to hers. His hand gripped hers slightly tighter, conveying how he was searching for his words.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze met hers and his eyes were alit with a fire she had never seen before. It made her almost step back for a moment. The intensity in his gaze was beyond anything she had ever seen from him in any previous encounters. Even when pursuing Inuyasha's sword.

"Miko, there is something I must ask."

Prompt: Face, from September's DDN

Words: 100

A/N: Here's another update. I'm going to try to be consistent with my updates now. I'm sorry if I miss a day or something. :3 But you guys should have one a day from now on… However, if I get some more reviews, I may be motivated to write more… Lol! OOOOHHHH! BTW, my son took his first steps today… at his dads. His dad recorded it and sent it to me on my phone, its way epic! I can't believe I missed it either But hey, he's not even 9 months yet, so I think it's pretty awesome!


	11. Tea

Kagome nodded slowly, unsure as to how to react to the new Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her as if he was the spoon, and she the bowl of dessert. She had no idea what he wanted to speak about, but as he gestured for her to follow him once more, her curiosity began to run away with her.

He led her through an archway and into a clearing with a gazebo in the middle. Surrounding the edges of the gazebo were lit candles of various shapes and sizes. And on a short table a tea set was laid out.

Prompt: Tea, September DDN

Words: 100


	12. Poor

Kagome suddenly felt very poorly dressed. Her yukata was far too simple for his apparent attempt at romance. _Why would he be trying to be romantic for me? _She thought, frowning.

Sesshoumaru led her up onto the gazebo, which was raised off the ground slightly. Gesturing for her to sit, he released her hand and waited for her to sit fully before seating himself.

Kagome immediately set about preparing the tea, automatically falling into the ceremony she had been taught since childhood.

Sesshoumaru accepted his tea cup from her warm hands, and they drank in silence for a few moments.

Prompt: Poor, September DDN

Words: 100

A/N: So it's a little earlier in the day than I had originally planned, but I figured you guys deserved an early update. :3 But updates should be regular now. I've got about 7 chapters typed up and ready to be uploaded, so if I don't update for a day, you guys should yell at me! LOL, please review. I know it's moving slow, but I don't really know where it's going right now, and I don't want it to move too fast before I figure out where it is going.

But to answer some questions:

Lara5170: This is a continuation of Water, but yes it is moving slow. I'm sorry if it is going too slow for you. These last few chapters were done for Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Night and the word limit was 100 words. It's part of the challenge. There will be some other longer chapters, but these were short for challenges. Most of my chapters will be for some sort of challenge or prompt. I am going to do longer chapters, but part of the appeal of having shorter chapters is wanting to know more. If you've ever read anything by forthright, most of them are only 100 word chapters, and I love forthright's stories! Anyways, just hang in with me. I'm gonna make the chapters longer, but this story is a bit of a way for me to get back into writing. Bear with me please! But otherwise, thanks for the review!


	13. Request

"Miko-"

"Please, call me Kagome." She interrupted, smiling gently at him.

"Sesshoumaru tilted his head in a barely perceptible nod and continued, "As you wish, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru would like to request permission to court you."

Kagome choked on her tea, quickly setting her cup down and grabbing a small cloth napkin to cover her mouth. After getting a handle on herself, she looked over at Sesshoumaru, who exuded all the calm he had ever had, despite her coughing fit.

She took a deep breath, gathering herself, before continuing, "What did you just say?" She couldn't believe what she'd heard.

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

A/N: This is just a filler chapter, I couldn't fit the next DDN prompt in so I decided to fill in and then the next chapter will have the next prompt. Please keep reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that people actually enjoy this!


	14. Boy

"I wish to court you."

His words were so simple, and yet, Kagome's mind still had trouble processing them. "Oh boy," was all she could say.

Sesshoumaru remained silent while waiting for her to gather her thoughts and answer him. He did not regret how he had asked her, though he probably could have found a gentler way to word it.

Kagome's head was still reeling with the implications of Sesshoumaru's words, but she was curious about one thing.

"If I may ask, Sesshoumaru-sama, what does courting involve?" Her words were tentative, but he understood why she wanted to know.

Prompt: Boy, September's DDN

Words: 100


	15. Courting

Sesshoumaru took a moment to sip his tea before beginning his explanation, "Courting is the first step for two potential partners to become mates. The male must prove that he can provide for the female in every way. And also that he can protect her and any pups she might carry."

Kagome nodded, it was kind of like dating. "What about the female? Does she do anything?"

"Hn. She must prove that she can care for her mate in every way that a mate does. Every way, except the intimate ones, of course."

Kagome choked on her tea, yet again.

Prompt: N/A (Another filler, lol)

Words: 100


	16. Hero

Kagome paced in her quarters. After Sesshoumaru had let that final tidbit slip, she had been escorted back to her room to sleep and think on his offer. Unfortunately, no sleeping had taken place, as of yet. She had been thinking on Sesshoumaru's character and trying to decide if she wanted to give him a chance. _Well, he's certainly no hero…but he's not exactly a horrible person either. He has saved me on numerous occasions. _She could do much worse.

Stopping, she sighed, then sat on the edge of her futon. There was no harm in _trying_ to court him.

Prompt: Hero, September DDN

Words: 100


	17. Ice

Kagome awoke to ice prickling at her fingertips. She had apparently fallen asleep on top of her arm and it, in turn, had fallen asleep.

Stretching somewhat catlike, she sat up and smiled at the Kimono laid out for her at the foot of her futon. The young youkai, Yumi, must have left it for her.

Dressing quickly, she combed her hair out and tried to make it look presentable. Before she knew it Yumi was there, taking the comb from her hands and arranging her hair atop her head. She was prepared, and on her way in no time.

Prompt: Ice, September DDN

Words: 100

Happy reading, and don't worry. Chapter 20 is gonna be crazy long compared to the last few chapters.


	18. Cream

Knowing it would be seen as unladylike, but not really caring since they were alone, Kagome licked the cream from her pastry off her fingers. Completely unaware of the less than pure thoughts running through her companions head, she continued until her fingers were completely clean.

Looking up to Sesshoumaru, she turned beet red when she realized he had been watching her the entire time.

Sesshoumaru, not caring that he had been caught staring, leaned towards her and used his finger to wipe a stray drop of cream from the corner of her lips, then licked his own finger clean.

Prompt: Cream, September's DDN

Words: 100


	19. Concern

Kagome couldn't stop herself from staring as he licked his own finger clean. It wasn't as if he was taunting her with it. No, she just couldn't control her gutter mind.

Shaking herself, she tried to focus her mind on the questions she had wanted to ask. However, she had somehow become speechless in his presence.

Noticing her inability to voice her concerns, Sesshoumaru decided to address one of the things he thought could be bothering her. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to address one possible concern. If you are not…satisfied… with this Sesshoumaru's ability to provide, you may renounce his claim."

Prompt: N/A

Words: 100

A/N: So, I know this chapter is kinda retarded XD But hey, I still hope you like it! Anyways, my next chapter will be like 3 times as long as this one. I will post that one tomorrow. However, my update schedule will change from every day, to once a week(maybe more if I can get my brain working). The reason for this is because I've had a few requests for longer chapters, and since my DDN prompts are all used up, I don't have a reason to type up 100 word chapters. Anyways, the chapters will be longer, but because of that, the updates will be further apart. I hope you all stick with me anyways! Happy reading and please review!


	20. New

"So what you're saying is, if this doesn't work out... I'm free to go? I can just leave?" She questioned cautiously, not wanting to offend him.

"Hn. Although, this Sesshoumaru doubts that you will find him inadequate in any way. This Sesshoumaru is more than capable of caring for ALL of your needs."

Blushing, she looked down at her breakfast. The look in his eyes as he said that last bit sent chills down her spine. She knew if she were to look back up at him, and see his smug look, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from turning into a tomato.

They continued to eat, and every few minutes Kagome would glance up at him, only to find his eyes already on her, every single time. And each time she would blush and continue to eat, as if nothing were happening. Just as she was finishing her food the doors to the dining hall were opened and Yuroumaru waltzed in, looking as if HE were the Lord of the palace, and not Sesshoumaru. He paused momentarily when he noticed them sitting there, but continued and took his place at the table.

"Good morning, brother," He paused and stared at Kagome heatedly, "Kagome." Testing her name on his lips, he continued, "I trust you slept well."

"I did, thank you." Continuing to eat, she contemplated the two youkai sitting at the table with her. She somewhat knew what to expect from Sesshoumaru, having spent time around him previously. His brother, however, was new territory. She had never even spoken to him before. And she wasn't even sure she wanted to. She had a feeling the only reason he wanted her was because he liked to cause trouble… And what would cause more trouble than trying to steal her attention from Sesshoumaru?

_It seems as though I will never be rid of meddling demons…_

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru stood, and she didn't hesitate to take his hand when he offered it. She had no idea where they were going, but anywhere was better than near Yuroumaru and his not-so-subtle staring.

A/N: So this isn't quite as long as I had hoped, but today was a crazy day. Now, like I said, my updates will go from daily to weekly. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Thursday next week, maybe sooner if I can get it typed up. Anyways I hope you guys stick with me. I'm gonna be starting online college classes within the next month so updates may be even more sporadic after that, if I haven't finished the story yet. Happy Reading and Please Review!


	21. Nuisance

Kagome sighed, sinking deeper into the hot springs. Her day had been wonderful. Despite his aloofness, Sesshoumaru had been a great host. After leaving breakfast, he had given her a complete tour of his shiro. It was very traditional, seeing as how it had been built by his father several hundred years ago. And even though he hadn't mentioned it, she couldn't help but let her mind rest on the fact that he was centuries older than her, despite his looks. The realization stumped her slightly.

Her favorite place in the shiro was a tie between the gardens, and the library. The gardens were beautiful and very well-tended, probably by Rin, who had always shown an affinity for flowers. The library, however, filled her with a curiosity that she had never known before. It also instilled in her a great sense of awe. How many people had the opportunity to read these scrolls, much less meet the people who had written some? She was still trying to shake off the abnormality of her circumstances.

Those thought, however, were for another time and place. She had other things to contemplate at the moment. _Like what to do about Sesshoumaru… and Yuroumaru._

That demon was like a thorn in her side. She had no idea how he managed being a complete nuisance. _He puts Kouga to shame…_ He had shown up at random intervals throughout the day, always managing to catch her when Sesshoumaru had left her alone, even if only for a moment. Sesshoumaru had always retuned in enough time to run him off before he did something out of line.

In fact, Sesshoumaru had come to her rescue quite a few times today. Well, if she had been in real danger he would have rescued her. As it was, she could hardly qualify tripping on her own slippers as a danger. But he was there to catch her and set her back on her feet properly. He had been there when she had almost tumbled into the Koi pond as well.

She knew why he was being so, well so not him, but she didn't understand it. Why Sesshoumaru was interested in someone like her was beyond anyone's understanding. But what she didn't understand- even more than her situation with Sesshoumaru- was why Yuroumaru was after her too.

Shrugging, she climbed out of the springs and began to dry herself. She could worry about Yuroumaru later. These three days were supposed to be about her and Sesshoumaru getting to know each other.

SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM

Kagome woke the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. Her soak in the springs the night before had done wonders for her. She had bathed in many hot springs before but Sesshoumaru told her that the ones in his shiro were special. She hadn't quite believed him, thinking he was embellishing, but she certainly did now. As she prepared for the day, with the help of Yumi, she wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing.

SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM

Sesshoumaru pressed his fingertips to his temples. Sitting behind the desk in his study, he had been buried in paperwork since dawn. Of course, the only thing he wanted to be doing was wooing his future mate, but since she had still been sleeping when the sun had begun to rise, he was attempting to catch up on his correspondences.

He would be done soon, a servant informing him that Kagome had awoken and was preparing for the day. The days ahead, before he returned her to the well, were carefully planned, designed specifically to impress her further. Although, he did plan on including Rin in some of their activities. He knew how much Rin loved the miko. Her admiration only grew every time they crossed paths. Seeing her again would be a joyous thing for both of the females.

Stacking his papers, he stood from his desk and headed for the dining hall. Time to ensure that his brother was nowhere near Kagome.

A/N: So I know I said this was going to be super-duper long, and compared to my 100 word chapters, it is crazy long. But it's not anywhere near as long as I wanted it to be. I kinda lost my mojo. I've been having motivation issues recently. I'm suffering from a small bout of depression. But don't worry, I'm not going on any medication, I'm dealing with it. I was actually a lot better today. But anyways, this isn't about my problems. I hope you guys enjoy this, and once again, please review! I need some input, anything is welcome. I accept constructive criticism very well. Please review!


	22. Home

Pulling her plush pink covers up closer to her chin, Kagome shifted once again, and tried to get comfortable. Her final day at Sesshoumaru's shiro had been somewhat like the two days before it. Everything had been wonderful. Sesshoumaru spent most of the day answering her questions, and she did the same for him. There were a few times when he left her in the company of Yumi to go attend to some matter of state. She took no offense though. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. He had responsibilities, and obligations.

Of course, during those times that she was with Yumi, Yuroumaru would pop out of nowhere and accost her in one way or another. Be it physically or with his words. She was beginning to think this was a game to him. He always made sure to brush himself against her in some way, even if only a touch to her cheek, or her hand, so as to attempt to make Sesshoumaru jealous. And though Sesshoumaru never lost his cool, she would occasionally see a spark of fire in his eyes. It was enough to flame her curiosity about him.

Shifting around again, Kagome sighed in frustration. She was never going to get any sleep at this rate. She was tired, and she needed the rest. Inuyasha was likely going to push them to get moving as soon as she got back that next morning and she needed to be prepared; and being prepared involved getting a good night's sleep.

Flopping to her back, Kagome resigned herself to a night full of tossing, turning, and rampant thoughts.

SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM*SM

There was a silent thud as she landed at the bottom of the well. Looking up, she took a deep breath and reveled in the feel of the fresh Feudal Era air filling her lungs. Reaching out and grabbing a vine, she began to climb her way out of the deep, dry well.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her against a warm chest, and then vaulted out of the well. Silver hair flashed across her vision and she couldn't help but be relieved that Inuyasha had come to help her. However, when soft, warm lips met hers as soon as her feet touched ground, she realized her mistake. It wasn't Inuyasha who had drawn her out of the well… It was Sesshoumaru.

Words: 398

Prompt: None

A/N: I am soooooo sorry that this is 3 days late. I started babysitting a friend of mine's son, and his dad drops him off at 5 am. So my days have started early and ended early for the past week. I'm going to have to change my update day to Sunday's. I was going to update yesterday, but my sister suddenly had an "antisocial mood swing" when she was watching the children. Biggest load of bull I've ever heard. And yesterday was supposed to be my break from the kids. She's going back out to sea for another month so I wont get any time away D: But that's ok. I'll still have my evenings. And while she's gone I'm going to be trying to get my son to sleep through the nights again… It's going to involve a lot of crying. I'll probably get right around the same amount of sleep I'm getting now… Yay! But don't worry! I will still update, because this is what is keeping me sane now. Anyways, I'm going to try to get one of my October DDN prompts up next. And, like always DDN prompts are only 100 words.

Please review!


	23. Pumpkin

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, her pumpkin sized bag forgotten at her feet. The feel of his lips moving against hers was still an overwhelming experience for her. He was addicting, and she was completely hooked.

They stood there for what felt like forever, just enjoying the feel of each other, and Kagome never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, that moment ended at the sound of a clearing throat.

Jumping back from Sesshoumaru as if she had been burned, she turned to face the intruders. Standing at the edge of the clearing were Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippou.

Words: 100

Prompt: Pumpkin, for October's DDN

A/N: So I'm going to update again next Sunday, or maybe Saturday. I'll post all of the other 9 DDN prompts in 1 or 2 chapters. And, as always, they will only be 100 words per prompt. Until then! Review please! They are my bread and butter!


	24. Chapter 24

Knowing that their moment had been swept away like a broom to footprints, Kagome looked down at her hands, which she was twisting in front of her. None of the others had said anything yet, and she was beginning to get nervous._ Say something already!_

Glancing to Sesshoumaru, who stood silent and stoic beside her, Kagome was at a loss as to what to do. Everything had been going so well, and now, on the day she was to return, she was busted. What was going to happen next? How angry was Inuyasha really? And what would he do now?

Words: 100

Prompt: Broom

Just as she was taking a breath to speak, Inuyasha stepped forward. When he spoke, his words were chopped, like they were each separate sentences, "What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?"

There was a rage in his voice that she had only heard on a few rare occasions and she had honestly thought that she would never hear it directed at herself. He was very, very upset.

As she went to speak again, Inuyasha turned and ran in the opposite direction, leaving her and the others standing there. She couldn't help but feel her life was left in tatters.

Words: 100

Prompt: Tatters

Midnight rolled around and Inuyasha had yet to return. Kagome was beginning to worry. She wanted to go after him, but Sesshoumaru had advised her against it, saying he needed time to process what he had seen. Despite being confused, Sango and Miroku had agreed with him.

Soon enough though, she fell asleep. Her restless mind made her sleep fitful, and she tossed and turned throughout the night.

Ever vigilant outside, Sesshoumaru guarded the small hut like it was his own castle. While he seemed detached and uninterested, he was on high alert, awaiting the hanyou's return; and his reaction.

Words: 100

Prompt: Midnight

Quiet as a mouse, Inuyasha crept closer to the edge of the forest. His brother was still standing guard outside of Kaede's hut, and it was almost dawn. The group would be awake soon, as would Kagome._ …Kagome…_ Shaking his head, he stood up straight, and made is way out of the woods and into the town.

No matter what happened, she would never leave him. Not for anyone, and especially not for his brother. She had promised to stay with him, no matter what. Not even Mr. High-and-Mighty could change that. Nobody could. _Kagome is mine, no matter what._

Words: 100

Prompt: Mouse

Kagome awoke to the sounds of metal crashing against metal. At first her sleep muddled brain couldn't figure out why there was so much noise. As she woke more and more, however, she put two and two together and realized the brothers must be fighting. _I have to stop them!_

Not caring that she was in her pajamas, Kagome leapt to her feet and rushed outside. Following the sounds of clashing steel, she found them facing off. It was only fitting that the area surrounding them had already been blasted apart. They must have been at it for a while.

Words: 100

Prompt: Fitting

"Stop it!"

Like glass shattering, Kagome's voice broke through Sesshoumaru's anger and he paused long enough to look at her before jumping out of the way of one of Inuyasha's wild swings.

Inuyasha had come to him, demanding just what he had done to Kagome to make her kiss him. Of course he had denied doing anything against her will, which had only angered the hanyou further, causing him to attack. Sesshoumaru, being in no mood to fight with him, didn't even draw his sword. He spent his time dodging Inuyasha's sloppy attacks, and not breaking a sweat doing it.

Words: 100

Prompt: Glass

Kagome sighed, frustrated. It was hard to get Inuyasha to stop once the ball was rolling, but she had to try anyways. She had told herself that she would refrain from using the word, but Inuyasha was way out of line. He was asking for it.

And Kagome, being in a giving mood, gave it to him. And hard, "Inuyasha! Sit Boy!"

Immediately- and somewhat comically- Inuyasha crashed into the ground face first, the Tetsaiga sticking up in the air, still held tightly in his grip. Curses sprouted up from the hole in the ground, but Kagome just ignored them.

Words: 100

Prompt: Ball

A/N: So I'm really tired, otherwise I would finish the last two prompts. But I fear I shall fall asleep on my computer. So I'm going to try to get some sleep. Pray that my son actually sleeps through the night. I may go insane if he doesn't start soon. But I will finish the other two drabble prompts and maybe even post a bit more tomorrow evening. Until then, review please!


	25. Slipper

Kagome dug around in her large yellow bag, throwing things randomly, including her big fluffy slippers, even though she had no clue how they came to be in her bag. She was looking for her ibuprofen, but so far had come up empty handed.

Finally her hand clasped around the cylindrical bottle and she shouted in triumph at having found the pills. Quickly she poured two out into her hand and, with a swig of water, they were gone. Her head had been pounding for a good hour or so, and nothing she did could make it stop, even now.

Words: 100

Prompt: Slipper, October DDN

Slipping into the hot water beside Sango, Kagome settled slowly.

"So let me get this straight, instead of being home these past few days, you've been at Sesshoumaru's palace?" Sango asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, he asked me to go with him."

Sango's brow lifted slowly, "He asked you to go? Whatever for? What did he want?"

Kagome took her time to answer, knowing that once she did, there would be no taking the words back. It wouldn't be a secret any longer. Sighing she resigned herself to her fate.

"He wants to court me." She stated.

"He wants what?"

Words: 100

Prompt: Palace, October DDN

A/N: I am planning on putting up a longer chapter either tonight or tomorrow. It just depends on how much time I have to write. I only got this done because the kiddos are taking their naps. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have gotten it done. I've got a lot to do around my house today, like laundry, cuz I've been putting it off all week . I'm a bit of a procrastinator. Don't know if you've noticed, lol. But I promise I will try to have another one up tomorrow, and it will be longer!


	26. Questions

Kagome flinched at Sango's tone, "Um, I said he wants to court me."

Sango's head snapped in her direction, "I heard what you said! I just thought it was worth repeating because maybe I was going insane."

Kagome shook her head, although she still hadn't quite wrapped her brain around the idea. In all actuality, a guy that looked like Sesshoumaru, shouldn't even be vaguely interested in someone like her. And yet, there they were, talking about being together forever. What kind of backwards world was she in anyways?

Sango's train of thought was somewhere completely else. Did Kagome even understand what she was getting herself into? Probably not. Kagome was smart when she wanted to be, but most of the time she was a little off kilter.

"Kagome… Not that it is any of my business, but you do understand what a courtship means, right?" Sango waded out into the slightly deeper water, enough so that she could stand and still have her shoulders under water.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru explained everything." Kagome added with a nod of her head.

"Everything? Are you sure?"

Kagome studied Sango for a minute, almost as if she was contemplating whether or not Sesshoumaru would lie to her, and then nodded, "Sesshoumaru is an honest, and honorable person. He would never lie or willingly withhold information in order to trick me. Not when it comes to something like this. Don't worry so much Sango. Everything will be fine."

Sango stared into Kagome's eyes, and sensing her complete calm, nodded only a little reluctantly, "Ok, but if you need anything, let me know."

Kagome smiled brightly at her.

Inuyasha smashed his fist into a tree, "DAMMIT!"

Pulling his hand from the splintered wood, he sneered at the drops of blood falling from his knuckles. Another person had left him. Another woman. Another betrayal. And yet, somehow, this felt worse. Knowing she was leaving him for his brother. It was the worst betrayal of all. Clenching his eyes, he fell to his knees, and then rose again quickly, running off. No woman was going to weaken him, make him cry. Not again. Never again.

_Why Kagome? Why? I could understand anyone else, but my own BROTHER? How could you do such a thing to me? You promised that you would always be with me…And now you're leaving me too._

A/N: I know this is super short, and I know I promised a long chapter, but life has been pretty crazy this last week. I finally got word back from the VA so I'll be starting college classes at the end of the month, and I've been so busy getting all my paperwork together, that I didn't even remember this until tonight. I've just been soo excited about this new chapter in my life, and I can't wait to graduate college and start teaching! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, no matter how small it was, and I really hope you review. I'm not planning anything elaborate for this, and I really should start working on my holiday fic, so I'm only thinking there'll be 2 maybe 3 more chapters(long chapters). More if I make them short.


	27. Reconciled

Kagome and Sango arrived back at the hut just in time for dinner. Glancing around as Kaede passed out portions, Kagome felt as though there was something missing… Or someone. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed, glancing at the door, "He left while you ladies were in the hot springs. He hasn't been back since."

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before standing determinedly. She had to go find him. With her luck, he would be in a foul mood and she would have to diffuse the situation. Before anyone could stop her, she bolted out the door, hurriedly making her way to the tallest tree in Inuyasha's Forest.

A quick sniff of the air informed him of who was coming and he braced himself. Kagome was like a natural disaster. She never left anyone she came in contact with unscathed, and not in a bad way.

Arriving at the base of the tree, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's regular branch, "Inuyasha, please come down. We need to talk."

"Why don't you talk to Sesshoumaru? You two seemed pretty cozy earlier!"

"Inuyasha, it's not what you think. Please, come down and I can explain everything."

Inuyasha landed in front of her, "Explain? Explain what? How you're leaving me, just like everyone else in my life! How you're just going to abandon me? For my brother?"

Kagome flinched at the first bit of raised voice, but as he continued to yell at her, and accuse her of leaving him, she got angrier. And angrier. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave you? Since when have I ever mentioned leaving you? And why does your brothers interest in my have to have anything to do with our friendship? I will never stop being your friend. Every one you know may one day pry your fingers from the raft and watch you drown. The whole world. Everyone, Inuyasha, except me. I will never abandon you!" Her chest heaving and tears running down her cheek she stared at him.

His eyes were widened in shock. She was crying. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He reached for her, "Kagome." Wrapping his arms around her he held her as she cried into his chest. Her sobs were strong and heavy. But they were slowly lightening.

Pulling away from him, Kagome whipped her eyes with her sleeves, "You're a big idiot, Inuyasha, if you think I will ever stop being your friend. Sesshoumaru and I have discussed this. Nothing he says will ever make me stop being friends with you. I may not always be right there, but if you ever need me, I'll be close."

Inuyasha nodded, regretting making her cry, but glad to have her reassurances. He should have known better than to think that Kagome was the same as everyone else who had ever left him. She had always been different.

Finally free of tears, and completely calm, Kagome smiled at him, "Now it's time for us to get back so we can eat. Kaede had dinner ready when I left."

Looping her arm in his, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to the village. Everything would be fine, for now.

A/N: So I know I'm a day later than normal, but things have been a little crazy here. My sister came home 2 weeks early from her underway because of some ship issues, and so everything has been chaos since, plus I started my college class today, so I've been trying to get my head on straight for the time being. I know this is a bit longer than normal, and I'm hoping that the next chapter will be longer than that. But there should only be a couple more chapters. I'm hoping to start another story, a 100 word per chapter story, with 100+ chapters, after I finish this one. If I can keep up with it. I'm not sure when I will start posting it, but if you want to check it out, feel free.

As always, please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- The Water Returns

Kagome sighed forlornly. She had come to the well clearing to clear her mind from the jumble of the past few days, but the only thing she had managed to do was frustrate herself further. Everything had been happening so quickly that she didn't know what was up and what was down. In the span of a few short months her life had been turned upside down. She no longer had a romantic interest in Inuyasha, but instead she was going to be courting his brother, Sesshoumaru. Everything had changed, and so very suddenly. She wished she could halt time and just enjoy the way things were right now, at this very moment. However, she had a decision to make, and it wasn't going to make itself. This decision was something that would change the rest of her life. Even now, before the decision has been made, everything had changed. Weighing the pros and cons wasn't something that Kagome was accustomed to doing. She was the type of person to do something, simply because she felt it was the right thing to do. And so, mind made up, Kagome turned towards the forest.

Standing just past the tree-line, where he had stood the entire time, Sesshoumaru was waiting. He had been waiting since she had left the half-breed and his company in the village to seek the solitude of the well-clearing. Seeing the determination in her stance, he knew that she had made her decision, but could not tell if the nature of it was positive or negative in regards to his inquiry. Stepping forward, he met her halfway to the well.

Kagome stood nervously fidgeting under Sesshoumaru's gaze. Her mind was made up, but how to tell him was a different story.

"Sesshoumaru, I have made my decision regarding your courting proposal. And I wanted to tell you that, while I will accept, you must allow me to continue to travel with Inuyasha and my friends. I promised Inuyasha long ago that I would never abandon him, and I don't plan to." Her hands were in front of her, fingers looped together while she gazed up into his face.

He nodded, sweeping her into his arms, "Your terms are acceptable. However, the half-breed will have to become accustomed to my presence."

Smiling, Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, and nodded.


End file.
